Forgive and Forget
by Todalin Hikari
Summary: What happens when a sorrowful Todalin is reunited with her beloved Kai after all these years?


To say that she was not nervous would be a lie. The fact was she was extremely nervous. The last time she had seen him was just before he had left to join the newly formed Bladbreakers team.

He and her brother hardly got alonge at all. In fact they hated each other, until reasently. Some trumadic event invalving BEGA had brought them over to the same understanding. Todo had never thought for that to be true. It just didn't seem possible. Tala and Kai acually getting along. She giggled at the thought.

"Kai Hiwatari," Todo muddered as the taxi pulled up in the driveway. "I hope you remember me. Couse I sure could never forget you." She paid the driver and watched aimlessly as he spead off into the distance. She sighed. Nothing left to do but continue on up to the front door.

With shakey legs she steped onto the stairs. They were worn and old, so therfore creeked under her weight. Knowing all to well that the firey blader had herd her, she didn't bother knocking on the door. Instead she only stood waiting for him to open the it and greet her.

Only a few seconds passed and Kai opened the door ever so slowly, letting it's noisy hinges linger. "who are you?" He demanded. "What are you after?'

The sky blue haired girl foced a smile to hide her fear. "You don't reconize me?" she asked taking a step back.

Kai's eyes narrowed in doubt as they survayed her. Starting at her feet and running up to her face, stopping breifly on her chest. "No," he replied bluntly. "Am I supposed to?"

Todo felt her heart sadden a little bit. "It;s me," she exclaimed taking another step back. "Todalin Hikari, or Todo for short. I'm Tala's adopted sister."

Sudden flashes of memory raced into Kai's mind. She was the one. The girl he had met all those years ago. The girl who braught him so much delight. the girl who was fallowed by so much pain. The broken girl he had saved, all those years ago. It was this girl, who had given himm EVERYTHING she had.

"I'm sorry," Kai said solemnly. "But I don't remember you."

He saw her sorrow digging deeper and sighed. He felt a little bad for lying to her. But he had been trying to escape that part of his past for quite some time. It didn't seem fair to just let her wals back into his life. "Come on in," he exclaimed grudgingly. "And rest a bit." he stepped aside for her to enter.

Todo hesitated, before excepting the invitation. He still frightend her. And he always would, no matter how much she tried to overcome it. For to her, he was still the monster.

Todo sat down on the couch hesitantly. "Nice place," she murmered.

A little blood krept into Kai's cheeks turning them a slight shade of pink. "Uh," he coughed. "Thanks. Can I g-get you something to drink Todalin?"

"Todo," Todo corrected. "And yes, what do you have?"

Giving a subtle sigh, Kai proceded to name off a list of drinks. "Milk," he started. "Vodka, Sam Adams, Smirnaff Ice Rasberry and tripple black, Captin morgan, Paret Bay, and water."

"You drink a lot don't you," Todo giggled. Then suddenly she realized what she had said. "Oh," she studdered. "Sorry, I didn't meen any offense by it. I was only..."

"It's okay," Kai interupted. "I know what you meant. Ray has been warning me about drinking to much, but I just think he's a little paranoid." He turned his eyes to catch hers. They were like sparkleing saphires on a lonely moonlit night. He remembered the first time he fell into them. Only they were sad then, and quite lonesome. But as intamate as those eyes were they were also quite intiminating.

Todo gulped. Kai wasn't blinking. His dark mahogany wonders seemed to be pierring right into her core. It almost felt like he was drawing her soal right out of her body. His harsh yet sorrowful gaze seemed hauntingly beautiful. And it made Todo feel like she could do give in to anything, just for him. She shuddered and pulled her gaze away.

Kai exhailed saddly. He knew she was thinking of the past. And he could see that it was hurting. He hated himself for what had happend. and he was sure that she hated him for it as well. But, then what was she here for? "Todo," Kai mumered. "The drink."

"Oh," Todo said looking back up at him. "Yeah, um, I'll have the Smirnoff."

"Coming right up," Kai replied exiting the living room.

Todo folded her arms and laid back in the leather sofa. He didn't seem to much like the Kai she had known in the past. Something in him had changed. She smiled at the thought. Maybe thats why he didn't remember. Maybe he locked away all those horrible memories.

"Here you go," Kai said handing Todo the bottle of Smirnoff. "Triple Black, your favorite."

"What?" Todo asked standing up quickly. "My favorite?"

Kai gulped down a mouthful of saliva. The jig was up.

"Kai," Todo whimpered. "You do remember me."

Kai sighed. He knew he was in deep shit now. "Todo," he said looking away. "I can explain."

"Oh, really," Todo shouted. "Kai if you didn't want to see me agian you just had to say so."

"Thats not it," Kai replied rather harshley.

"Then what?" Todo cried. "I thought you had changed but I guess I was wrong." she narrowed her gaze on him. "This is almost like what you did to me in the past."

A sudden burst of rage ran through Kai. "This is nothing like that!" He screamed. "You don't know what I was thinking."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Todo cried, then softened her expression. "I really liked you," she sniffed. "You saved me from that sudistic psychopath, Brooklyn. I was so great full. Then when he became persistant, you took me into your home, so I could sleep at night without fear." She paused and wiped away some tears. "I wanted to repay you for all that you had done. But nothing I could give could equal out to all you've done for me. Nothing except, my innosence." She trembled as she said the last word. "I had hoped you you would take my gift. And when you did, it made me so happy. But then, when I awoke the next morning you were gone. All you left was a note saying there was something important you had to take care of." Todo swallowed. "You left me," she continued. "With no where to go and no one to be with. And all because I acted like a whore." She hung her head. "I'm so sorry Kai."

Kai was shocked. She was saying sorry. All this time she was blaiming herself? That couldn't be. She wasn't angry with him after all. He looked down at the grieving girl and gave a subtle sigh.

"Todo-chan," he said lifting her face up with his finger. "You don't have to be."

Todo's eyes widened in suprise. "What," she asked, somewhat dazed.

"I'm the one who should appalogize," Kai contimued. "I shouldn't of done that to you. It was your self, you felt you had to repay me with. I didn't want to earn it that way. But I wanted to be with..." he paused and gulped. "You, so badly, I could ony think with my...genitals, not my head." Gallon's of blood raced into his cheekes, turning him almost as red as Tyson's jacket. "I hated myself for doing that. And I thought you were feeling the same. So I felt it best to just break away from you, and let you live on with out me."

A sweet smile curved from Todo's lips. "Oh, Kaichi-kun," she laughed. "All I wanted to do was stay with you. You were the only other person, besides brother-sensei, that I have ever felt this truely safe with. I never wanted you to leave." She layed her head gentely agianst the stunned bladers chest. "I came all this way to beg your forgiveness, and become part of your life agian."

Kai let his strong arms softly curve around her. "I'm glad you did," he exclaimed breathing in her sweet sent. "I know we have a lot of catching up to do, and a lot of wounds to repare, but when that is finally taken care of," he paused for only a mowment to lift her face to meet his. "Maybe we could pick up from where we left off those years ago."

Todo blinked. "Of course," she replied. "How aboout we start with dinner tomorrow night?"

Kai patted her hed. "That sounds like a plan," he chuckled.

-END-


End file.
